Trouble
by OUATLover28
Summary: After Emma and Regina's thirteen year-old, Natalia, gets into trouble, she gets her magic taken away. But the young girl finds herself in more trouble than that!
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, I don't think we should be doing this." Lilian complained as Natalia unlocked the office doors with a wave of her hand.

"Relax, Lilly. I know the alarm passcode and we'll be in and out." Said a mini-Regina as she opened the door. The alarm started blaring so Natalia rushed to turn it off as Lilian and Gabrielle both went to close the doors.

"What do you even need to get, Natalia?" Gabrielle asked as she caught up with her friend.

"Just my phone. My moms took it away when I dropped it and swore." Natalia rolled her eyes at the memory, it was stupid, really. I mean, Emma swore all the time, did they really think that she wouldn't catch on? "Ok, you guys watch the doors and I'll grab my pho-"

Natalia couldn't even finish her sentence before the downstairs light turned on. She quietly motioned for her friends to follow her into Regina's office before diving under the desk.

"I swear, I saw someone in here!" Grumpy yelled, throwing his arms into the air.

"Yeah, well, the alarms off so somethings up." Emma said as she shining her flashlight right on the desk. She could see the girls' shoes. The blonde motioned for Grumpy to be quiet and slowly approached the desk. She quickly moved toe the front of the desk and shone the light right on Natalia's face. "What the hell, Natalia!"

"Mom! It...it's not what it looks like." Natalia tried to sympathize but Emma had that face. The not-taking-your-shit face.

"It looks like you and your little friends broke into mommy's office!" The angry mom pulled her daughter up, not even thinking about it when she puffed the two girls back home before nodding at Grumpy and poofing bother her and her daughter back to their home. And an even angrier Regina.

 **Hey guys!**

 **Please comment what you think! Don't forget to favourite this story so you know when I update!**

 **3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gina," Emma called as her arm automatically landed on her daughter's shoulders, "guess who I have with me!"

Regina was down the stairs in half a second. "Natalia? Oh, darling, where were you?" Regina bent down and pulled the girl into a hug.

Natalia could feel the guilt coursing through her. Her moms were actually worried about where she had gone, and it was just to get her phone back after getting it taken away.

"Yeah, kid. Where were you?" Emma asked, her hands already on her hips. Natalia looked down, trying her best to escape her mom's stare.

"Emma, do you know something?" Regina looked confusedly at her wife and then back down at her daughter, "Natalia?"

Natalia tried looking away but Regina took her chin in her hand and forced her to look up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I...was at your..office." The girl pulled away from her mother's hand only to back up into her other one.

"And why were you at my office, dear?"

Natalia thought about that for a while. Maybe she could come up with something. Homework? No they would just ask why she didn't ask one of them to take her. Maybe if she told the truth they would be happy that she was being honest and owning up to her mistakes. "I was getting my phone." She blurted out.

"Wha-how did you even get in to the office?" Emma piped up from behind her daughter. Natalia spun around to face her. She wiggled her fingers a little bit and a small puff of magic sparkled around her fingers.

Behind her, Regina sighed. The woman held up her own hand and a very familiar cuff appeared in her palm. The mayor quickly grabbed her daughter's wrist and wrapped the cuff around it. Natalia whipped around and held up her wrist. The girl gasped when she saw the awful leather cuff on it.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, still staring at her wrist.

"I can't believe that you would use magic to break into my office! You have been acting very badly for the last little while, and until you show that you can be a good girl that cuff is staying on. Now, go to sleep." Regina gave her a peck on the forehead before turning on her heels and headed upstairs.

Natalia looked up at Emma who nodded and kissed her forehead as well. "Mommy's right, kid. Get some sleep."

-The Next Morning-

"Good morning." Natalia greeted Regina as she came downstairs. The girl walked over to the cereal drawer before grabbing a box of FRUITY-O's.

"Good morning, Nattie. How was you sleep?" Regina asked as she approached her daughter, giving her a hug from behind. The woman bent down a little bit so that she could rest her cheek on her daughter's soft hair. Even when she was in trouble, Natalia truly was the princess of Regina's heart.

Natalia moved out of her mother's embrace as she went to pour some milk in bowl of cereal. "Good. And yours?"

"It was fine, thank you for asking. Listen, dear, your mother and I had a little conversation last night. Rather her or I will drive you to school and make sure that you get inside alright until that cuff can be removed. So hurry up and get ready so that mommy can drive you." Regina patted Natalia on the back before heading into the master suite to get ready herself.

Natalia sighed as she sat at the table. She had planned on going to Mr. Gold's office and getting him to take the cuff off. Now how would she do it?

Natalia thought the entire meal while how she would get this stupid cuff off. Maybe she could excuse herself from class to go to the bathroom, go to the shop, get the cuff off, and comeback in five minutes. His shop was close to the school and if the teachers gave her any trouble, she would just make a menstrual excuse. _Perfect._

-Gold's Shop-

"And your mother's are alright with me doing this?" Gold asked, examining the cuff on her wrist.

"Well, not really, but I promise I'll make it up." Natalia put on a puppy dog face and Gold smiled. Neal would give him that face when he wanted something, as well.

"Oh, fine. But, let me warn you, dearie. All magic comes with a price, including restoring it." He warned. Natalia just nodded and smiled, shoving her wrist into his hands.

With a swift and simple wave of his hand, the cuff was gone. Natalia rubbed her wrist frantically.

"Thank you, Uncle Gold." The teen leaned over the counter top and hugged the man before poofing herself outside of the store.

But something was wrong.

As soon as Natalia appeared outside of the store, everything _looked_ different. It was, bigger? No, it was the same size she was just...smaller.

 **(the first two chapters have been short, but I promise I will make the rest better! Please keep in mind that this is my first _official_ story!)**

3


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia decided that she should try to get back inside Mr. Gold's shop before she got sick from the cold winter air, so the girl stood up. Or tried to at least.

 _Why was it so hard to stand?_ Natalia thought as she feel back on her ass. Before she knew it, an awful wailing sound filled the air. It didn't take much time for her to realize that the sound was coming from her. She didn't want to cry, though!

The girl looked in front of her, her school skirt was more of a long dress and she was basically drowning in her white blouse. As Natalia gained her composure, she looked in the shop window and at her reflection. It wasn't her. Well, it was, but she was a baby.

Baby Natalia did her best to crawl out of her skirt. When she was finally able to shimmy out, her bra slid down her legs and she kicked it off. She kept the dress of a blouse on. Now, maybe it would be easier to stand up. The now toddler girl got into a crawling position before leaning back on her feet and finding every ounce of strength inside of her to stand. There, she was standing.

And so was someone in front of her.

Large brown eyes traveled up a tall body and landed on a very familiar face. It was Regina.

 _Mommy! Help!_ "Mama!" It came out as instead.

"Natalia? What happened?" How could this be happening. This was definitely her daughter, how could a mother forget what her own baby looked like?

Regina bent down and picked up the toddler, her hand traveling down her back and landing on her panty-clad bottom. With a small motion of her hand, the toddler was dressed in a fuzzy pair of footie pyjamas with a diaper underneath.

 _Mommy, I'm not actually a baby! Take this off! It just came out as gibberish._ The pyjamas were nice but the diaper was totally embarrassing. It wasn't like she was actually going to wet herself!

"Oh, sweetheart, what did you do?" Regina asked, wrapping her coat around the child, "I guess you can't understand me, huh?"

 _No, I can understand you._ More gibberish spewed out of Natalia's mouth and Regina gave her a sad smile before turning on her heels and going into Gold's shop.

"Gold, what in the hell did you do to my daughter?" The mayor yelled, cupping a hand over the baby's ear so that she wouldn't cry.

"Great seeing you, too, Regina." Rumple closed the secret drawer behind a painting and turned to face Regina. "Oh, looks like we have a _little_ problem, doesn't it?"

"What did you do to her?" Asked the woman in a calmer voice.

"I only took off that nasty cuff. It didn't really suite the girl, anyways."

"Why is she a baby, Gold?" Regina couldn't contain herself from yelling, causing Natalia to burst into tears. The mother sighed and began bouncing the little girl, rubbing her back as she did.

 _Stop crying, Natalia! Don't be such a baby...oh wait._

"Well, since you and Miss. Swan seemed so determined to take away your daughter's magic, taking the cuff off of her must have taken her back to a time before she knew about her magic!" Gold had to shout over the crying baby girl.

Regina moved closer to the counter. "How do I turn her back?"

"I haven't a clue, dearie. Now, I have a shop to run. I'll see you out." Gold directed his hand to the door.

Regina gave the man one last glare before poofing a pacifier into her hand, hoping that would stop Natalia's crying.

 _Oh, no. I am not putting that thing in my mouth, mother! No pacifiers. " O b_ iky!"

Regina giggled. "Yes, binky." The woman tapped Natalia's lips with the pacifier and her mouth opened on autopilot. Regina smiled as Natalia's crying came to a died down and eventually stopped. After giving Gold one final death stare, the woman carried her little baby girl out and towards the Sheriff's station

* * *

Regina walked in holding little Natalia, who had fallen asleep on the walk. Despite her hard attempts to stay awake, this baby body couldn't take the feeling of being held and not falling asleep.

"Regina! I wasn't expecting...you." Emma slowly stood up from her desk and moved closer to the tall brunette, "why are you holding a baby?"

"Emma, look," Regina gently moved her coat away from Natalia's face,"it's Natalia. Apparently she went to Gold to take the cuff off and..this happened."

The blonde stared down at the little girl that Regina was cradling. It was definitely Natalia, she would never forget that little face. Soon enough, a small yawn could be heard and Natalia's large green eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, cutie."


	4. Chapter 4

Now that both her parents were here, maybe one of them would understand that she wasn't actually a baby.

Natalia started out by trying to say her name. "Ma...nat...a."

Emma giggled as the little girl babbled in her wife's arms. "Look, she's trying to talk to us, Regina."

Regina smiled down at Natalia. She could tell, by the look on her face, that the "baby" was getting frustrated. "I think I should bring her to the office. She should probably take a nap. Shouldn't you, little one?" Regina couldn't help but coo at Natalia, she had missed this time in the girl's life.

"Yeah. I'll pick up some things for her before I come home."

-At the Office-

Regina closed the door to her office before poofing an old fashioned little white crib next to her desk. As soon as Natalia saw it, she felt even more annoyed.

 _Mother, if you put **me** inside of **that** I swear... _

"Look at the nice crib mommy got for you, baby. I bet you'll have one of the best sleeps you've had in a long time." Regina's voice raised an octave as she walked closer to the crib. She gently set Natalia down so that she was already laying comfortably. Regina gave the child a little kiss on the cheek before sitting down at her own desk and getting to work.

Natalia wasn't tired _at all_. But she didn't want to bother her mother while she was working, so she did her best to fall asleep. The girl rolled onto her stomach and placed her arms under her head, it would have to be a makeshift pillow.

After half an hour of just laying there, Natalia grew restless. She stood up in her crib only to find Regina not sitting there.

"Mama." Called a little voice, it took some time for the girl to register that it was hers. When no response came, Natalia figured that her mother just went down stairs for a meeting. Maybe she could climb out and get her mom's phone and type that she wasn't actually a baby.

 _Yeah, good plan._

Natalia struggled to get her leg over the crib, but once she did she pulled her other one over and found herself dangling from the edge of the baby bed.

 _Crap._

Just then, the door to the office opened and Regina came in with her phone to her ear. Natalia looked at her mother quickly before her tiny fingers slipped off the fabric of the crib and she fell.

"Yes, Ms. Ginger. I'll have to- excuse me for a moment." Regina wasted no time in collecting the now wailing Natalia into her arms and checking to see if anything was broken. The woman gasped when she saw the little girl's tiny finger. Her pointer was very red and bent in a way that couldn't be natural.

Natalia stared at the finger in horror as her mother ran out of the office and straight to the hospital.

"It'll be alright, sweetheart. Mommy will get your finger fixed." Regina kissed the toddler's head as she entered to hospital. The tears were still streaming down Natalia's chubby face but her cries had stopped.

"I need to see Doctor Whale, immediately. I think my baby broke her finger." Reinga used a firmer voice, and Natalia knew that if she didn't get a doctor she would be pissed.

 _Best mom ever_.

"Of course, Mayor Mills, he will be with you right away." Said the man at the desk.

-In the Doctor's Office-

"So, it seems we have a _little_ problem." Whale said before he broke out laughing. Regina could have sworn she saw Natalia's eyes roll.

The woman cleared her throat. "Doctor Whale. I did not come here to have you poke fun at what is happening in my life. Yes, Natalia accidentally turned herself into a young child. Hilarious. Can't you just do your job, and fix her finger?"

Whale nodded as he gradually calmed down. "Yes, of course, Regina. My apologies," the man reached into his coat pocket, "this should go on her finger, it's a finger splint for babies. We don't make a lot of them, but...here you go." He handed the tiny splint to Regina and Natalia inwardly cringed. It was a light pink and had little orange butterflies fluttering around it.

"If you could just put her on the hospital bed. I want to give her some ibuprofen for the pain." The doctor made a small gesture to the bed before turning around and rummaging through his desk.

Regina smiled and attempted to place Natalia on the hospital bed, but she only wrapped her little arms around Regina's and buried her face into her shoulder. The woman knew that Natalia was scared of needles, she had been since was five. Regina visibly frowned at the memory of a five year-old Natalia being held down by the doctors, only so they could give her a booster shot.

"Regina?" Doctor Whale asked, flicking the now ibuprofen-filled needle.

"Would it be alright if she stays on my lap?" Regina didn't wait for an answer, she just sat down with Natalia. The doctor shrugged and approached the toddler, whose face was now completely buried in Regina's chest. "Shh, sh, sh, my love. You need to stay still." The older brunette tightened her grip on her daughter as Doctor Whale pressed the tip of the needle on her soft skin.

Regina cringed when Natalia broke out into tears. She slipped the tiny splint onto one of Natalia's fingers, and could barely hear Doctor Whale congratulate her on putting it on correctly.

The rest of the day was spent at Regina's office. She did her best to keep Natalia entertained, but all the baby girl wanted to do was sleep.

By the time Regina had decided that she had done enough that day, Emma was already home, preparing dinner.

"There you are!" Emma skipped over to Regina in her 'Kiss the Cook!' apron. She kissed her wife on the lips, just like she did every night, and then bent down to chastely kiss Natalia.

 _Oh. My. GOSH!_

But to Natalia's surprise, she giggled. She hadn't meant to giggle.


End file.
